


Nothing's More Important, Part One

by jeweldancer



Series: Cas and Dean [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Erotic Fruit Eating (Sorry), Family Drama, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's finding out who his real friends are, as more people than he would have thought offer to help out so he can spend more time with Cas. When Dean does make it in to work, he gets a surprise visitor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's More Important, Part One

Castiel awoke feeling warm and safe. Sunshine streamed through the nearest window, and there was a hand resting gently on his back. He pretended to be asleep for a little longer because he was so comfortable. Once he was awake, he'd have to get out of bed eventually, and Cas wanted to stay put.

Eventually, Dean's hand began to rub the small of Cas's back, and Cas couldn't stop himself from making a contented sound. Dean leaned over and pressed a kiss between Cas's shoulder blades, causing him to sigh. Cas stretched and rolled over. Dean had a book in his other hand, and a half-smile on his face.

"Mornin', baby."

"Dean." Cas captured his boyfriend's free hand and kissed his palm.

"How you feelin', Cas? Are you hungry?"

"Starving, actually." Cas propped himself up on his elbows and noted the time on the bedside alarm clock. "Shit! Dean, it's 9:30! And it's Monday. Don't you need to get to work?"

"Shh, babe. It's okay. Bobby's helping look after the shop so I can stay close to you for a few days. It's all under control."

"Dean! I appreciate this more than I can say, but I can't put you out any more than I already have..."

Dean placed a fingertip on Cas's lips, stopping his protests. "Castiel. Nothing is more important to me than you being okay. Don't worry. Everything's under control."

Cas still looked worried. "I'm fine, Dean. You should get ready and go to the shop."

"I will, baby. After I make you some breakfast." Dean slid out from under the blanket and reached for his pajama pants. "Stay put, okay? I'll be back in a few."

Cas obediently settled into bed. In a few minutes, he got up to brush his teeth and wash his face. Cas tried to run his fingers through his hair to make it look more presentable, but it didn't make much of a difference. He sighed and went back to bed.

Dean quickly prepared an omelette, and brought it back to bed with two forks for them to share.

"This looks really good, Dean. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Cas."

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate all the good food. I've never eaten so well in my life." Cas wanted Dean to know how cherished he felt when Dean made special meals for him.

Dean brushed his hand lightly over Cas's hair. "I'm glad it makes you happy."

Cas took a bite of the omelette and let out a little hum of pleasure. "This makes me very happy." He and Dean polished off the eggs quickly, teasing each other about who would get the last bite. Cas finally picked it up with his fork and offered it to Dean, who beamed and took it.

"Hold on, Cas. Be right back." Dean returned with a bowl of fruit salad--grapes, pieces of pineapple, and apple slices. "It's Sam's, but I don't think he'll mind sharing." He looked at Cas with softness in his eyes. "Lay back, baby."

Cas obeyed, and Dean began feeding him pieces of fruit with his fingers. Cas felt shy at first, but he couldn't resist. He grew a little braver, and when Dean offered him another grape, Cas took the tips of Dean's fingers in his mouth as well, sucking them lightly. He was rewarded by Dean's sudden intake of breath.

"You keep doing that, and I won't be able to go to work."

Cas kept hold of Dean's hand, and ran his tongue softly down one of Dean's fingers, licking off the fruit juice clinging there.

Dean retaliated by popping an apple slice halfway into his mouth, making Cas giggle, and leaned down near Castiel's face. Cas raised up on his elbow and took the other half into his lips, meeting Dean in the middle. Dean's lips tasted sweet and slick, making Cas wanted to taste more of him.They both ate their half of the apple slice silently, staring into each other's eyes, and as soon as they finished, fell together again.

Cas felt he could happily suffocate in Dean's kisses. Finally Dean broke away, gasping for air. He stroked Cas's face softly. "I'm gonna go to work for a while, 'kay? I'll be home earlier than usual."

Cas made a crestfallen noise.

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes, Cas. You were the one pushing me out the door a few minutes ago."

"That was before you did...whatever that was." Cas pressed himself up against Dean.

"Uh-uh, babe. You need to rest." Dean rolled out of bed and started putting on his work clothes. "Now, today I want you to do only what makes you happy, okay? If you want to lay in bed til I get back, that's fine. Or watch TV or read or take a shower or whatever. Don't think you need to get dressed and be productive, or whatever. Okay?"

"Okay," Cas whispered. He felt guilty that Dean was missing work because of him. He thought that he should protest, but it felt so good to be the object of Dean's concern and affection. Tomorrow he would get back in the swing of things. Today he'd do exactly as Dean recommended.

Dean sat down on the side of the bed and put his hand on Cas's chest. "Now, anytime you need something, or you don't feel well, or you just want to talk, you're to call or text me. Don't worry about bothering me. You are more important than anything else, okay?"

Cas felt tears prickling at his eyes. "Dean..." He couldn't finish his thought.

Dean patted him gently. "I know, Cas. I love you, too." He bent to kiss Cas's forehead. "I won't be gone too long."

"Go, Dean. I'll be all right, I promise."

After Dean left, Cas nestled back into bed and slept for a while longer. He was still so tired; he felt that he shouldn't be, but he was. When he woke, he just stayed there for a while, enjoying the comfortable pillows and warm blankets and the scent of Dean. Cas reached over to the nightstand to check his phone, and found a text from Dean.

_Love you, sweetheart. Keep warm til I get back._

Cas found himself smiling, and he kissed the phone screen.

_I love you, too. I'm fine, don't worry. Hope work is going okay._

Cas scrolled through his recent texts--he had one from Jess, who sent him love, and Charlie had asked if he had been watching Galavant. He sent a quick text to Jess to let her know he was doing well, and replied to Charlie that yes, of course, he had. Cas's good mood faltered when he saw the last text sent from his mother.

It was from last month, when she had informed him that she would be out of town for Christmas. She had, of course, sent other texts, but Sam had erased them. Dean had told him that when he gave Cas his phone back, in the interest of full disclosure. Dean had also admitted to blocking Naomi's number.

_"I'm sorry, Cas, I know that was overstepping, and I hated to do it, but she kept texting such ugly things, and you were already so upset...I didn't want you to see that. I'm so sorry."_

_"Dean. It's okay. I think you did the right thing. I was so near the edge I don't think I could've stood any more. It was a bad situation and you were protecting me. And most importantly, you didn't lie about it. I'm not mad."_

Cas shook off the wave of unease that had surrounded him once his mother had entered his thoughts. He slid out of bed and made his way to the living room. A netflix binge seemed like the best cure available for being disowned by one's parents right before Christmas. A hell of a lot healthier than getting drunk before noon, anyway. He was going to watch Dr. Who (the David Tennant years, of course) and forget about everything else.

Cas was only 15 minutes into "The Girl in the Fireplace" before he dozed off again.

Dean felt a bit embarrassed walking into work so late in the morning; usually he was one of the first people there. He reassured himself that no one was staring at him, then realized that almost everyone was. Had it really been that long since he'd taken a few hours off?

His employees were giving him curious looks, and a couple of them went so far as to tease him about his long weekend. Dean took this with good grace; only a few of them knew anything about his private life, anyhow.

Benny, with his usual perceptiveness, knew immediately that something was off.

"Hey, brother. Everything all right?"

"I'm good, Benny, thanks."

Benny nodded, his eyes searching Dean's face. "Sammy okay?"

"Sam's fine, man. I'll...I'll talk to you at lunch, okay?"

Benny nodded and ambled off toward his work station, patting Dean's shoulder before he left. Dean made his way toward the back of the shop, where Bobby stood leaning against a tool chest.

"Mornin', sleepyhead."

Dean cuffed him on the arm lightly and joined him. "Everything goin' okay?"

"Like a well-oiled machine. Your people know their stuff. You oughta take a little more time off now and then."

Dean normally would've brushed off the last comment, but he was starting to see the wisdom of having a life outside of work. He'd worked his ass off to make a good life for himself and Sam, but maybe he could scale back a bit now that Sam was doing so well. He could delegate a few things to Benny--he'd always been able to trust Benny.

"How's Cas today?" Bobby spoke low, barely moving his lips, and Dean appreciated his restraint. The last thing he needed right now was a lot of questions from his co-workers.

"Better. I think he'll be okay. Just needs a little time."

"Good. When he feels up to it, Ellen and I want you boys to come over for dinner."

"That'd be nice, Bobby. I really appreciate everything."

"No problem, kid. I'm gonna get back to my own place now. Call me whenever."

Dean walked through the shop, taking a mental inventory of all the projects they had going, making sure everything was like it should be. He checked his desk for messages and sorted through the mail, placing all the bills in a file folder. With the business tasks completed, Dean was free to focus on his real interest. He was blissfully absorbed in a 65 Mustang when Garth came to get him a couple of hours later.

"Dean. This dude wants to talk to you."

"Who? What does he want?"

"Don't know, wouldn't say. Want me to tell him you're busy?"

"No, man, I'll just get it over with. Bring him to my office." Dean hoped that the guy wasn't there with a complaint. Well, he'd know soon. He wiped the grease off his hands and went to his desk to wait. Dean had found that sitting behind a desk gave him a bit of authority; useful for dealing with irate people.

Garth returned in a moment with a slight, unassuming man in a trench coat. Dean hadn't seen him before, so probably not a complaint. Maybe someone who wanted to talk about a restoration. Dean put out his hand and shook the other man's heartily. His faded blue eyes were somehow familiar.

"Dean Winchester. What can I do for you?"

"I believe you're a friend of my son's. I'm Charles Novak."


End file.
